


FortuneLand

by Thunderousapplause



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Dark, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderousapplause/pseuds/Thunderousapplause
Summary: Two completely different personality types make an unlikely romantic partnership with a dose of drama, unexpected twist and danger.





	1. Chapter 1

"Interesting perspective but I'd have to disagree with your assessment of my - oh god, nevermind. I'm telling you how to judge artwork. The one thing on earth we shouldn't be allowed to judge." Rey tossed down her papers in frustration and walked to the back of the classroom groaning. 

She has been working on her sculpture for months now and the classroom just didn't understand the premise. It was supposed to be two beings of different morality synced together through a bond. Why didn't anyone understand the concept? It was easy enough. It didn't have to become a moral debate. 

"I liked her piece!" Finn yelled from the back - the rest of the class giggled. 

"Thanks, Finn..." She mumbled into the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

At this rate, she might as well stop chasing her dream of owning an art gallery and get into something sensible like marketing.

"I really don't know why everyone seems so stumped by it. I think it's really amazing." Finn gave her a pat on the back and hopeful smile.

Now she just needed to get out of this class and rush to her job at the local pizzeria and make her way to the library for some late night studying, so she can inevitably fall asleep at one of the tables again and wake up to a custodian poking her on the head to leave. The schedule she set for herself was rigorous but it kept her on her toes and out of trouble. If she didn't get a full scholarship to this college she would have stayed in Jakku continuing her work as a mechanic in a town of under 400 people. It was miles behind her now and still the fear of having to go back played in the back of her head.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Goodnight everyone!" Rey smiled brightly while leaving Kudi's Pizzatorium to rush off to the library.

Poe tipped his hat at her and winked. That was her form of clocking out. The pay was decent, tips were good and at the end of each night she was given a few slices of pizza and a drink for dinner. 

The fall wind was brushing against her lightly, Rey couldn't help but inhale the crisp air. This wasn't something she was accustomed to in Jakku. The change of the season had her falling in love. This year she was even going to see her first snowfall, hopefully. Hopefully by that time she would be able to afford a warm winter coat.

Rey ran up the steps to the library and did her daily Rocky jump and two punches. She was about to study her ass off and ace this next exam.

She curled up in the corner with her laptop on her knees and broke out her reading glasses. 

After two hours she started to yawn when she heard a loud voice from the front of the now empty library. 

"I DON'T CARE, Hux. I have been asking for those books to be sent directly to my classroom for weeks now. My family has donated how much to this school and my class is always looked at as last priority? doesn't anyone care about history in this fucking school."

what followed was a loud crashing noise. Rey yelped and peered around the corner of the shelf to see a man who took her breath away - also about to take the breath away from the poor redheaded librarian. 

"STOP!" Rey screamed. 

"Please don't hurt him. I will call the police" 

Ben looked up from where he had Hux around the collar and went wide eyed at the intruder. The library was supposed to be empty. 

"This is normal for us, believe it or not." Hux wheezed. 

"Ohhhh - okay. I'm just going to grab my laptop and get going. I'm sorry to have seen, whatever that was..." she grabbed her stuff and darted out the gigantic doors that were still in tack from the 1800's but weighed about two tons each. 

"Wait!" she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Wait, I'm really sorry about that. I don't usually lose my temper and Hux is a longtime friend. It's not as bad as it looks. I don't want to get a reputation...well, more of a reputation. Everyone seems to call me Kylo the miserable here..." he stammered. 

"Kylo" the named started to sound familiar. 

"Yes, I was just upset because the school caters to other classes, depending on which teachers they favor and my class always gets scraps. It's frustrating to say the least. What's your name?" he stepped closer and she noted that he had the most remarkable coffee colored eyes she had ever seen. They were looking at her so intently that she nearly forgot her name. What was it?

"Rey, yeah, my name is Rey. I'm a student here." she blushed.

At that moment it started to lightly drizzle and he frowned. 

"Would you like me to walk you to your car?" he flicked his umbrella out in a second and had it over her head within the next second. 

"I actually live two blocks up over the pizzeria. It's okay, you don't have to -" 

"No, nonsense. I ruined your studying with my meltdown over history books. It's the least I can do, Rey. Please." he proceeded to put his hand on her back and lead her toward Kudi's Pizzatorium. 

This was different. 

He didn't seem like the person she saw minutes ago that looked ready to murder a librarian over books. How could she turn a professor down from a kind gesture? maybe he was just having a bad day. 

"Thank you. How long have you been teaching here?" she clutched her sweatshirt to her chest.

"I just came back here a few months ago. My mom convinced me, actually. I had been working for a company called first order for a few years and sort of just forgot what I wanted to truly do with my life - forgot what I was passionate about - which is history. I was lucky that there was a spot open for me to work here." she noticed his eye twitch. 

"That was nice of your mom..."

"Well, yeah. We haven't had the best go of it." he mused.


	2. Head full of ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew! did everyone see the trailer?!? The scene with Kylo Ren walking out of the water looking like a dark prince - my heart has stopped efforts in working. In dedication to such a wonderful trailer, please allow a Kylo dedication chapter. Let's see things from the otherside of the troublesome twosome. Short chapter.

It was the morning after his encounter with Rey and he couldn't seem to get the girl out of his head.

She was much younger than him, that much he could see in the way that she carried herself with that wide eyed expression. It vaguely reminded him of a deer caught in headlights - was he that terrifying? would she alert the school of his indiscretions with Armitage Hux? why did it seem whenever he was around his dear old friend, trouble seemed to follow suit. 

"FUCK!" he nicked himself with his razor blade. He wiped the blood from the counter and had a flashback to a boysenberry colored marble floor with pools of blood slowly sprawling out under a body, his body...the body. He rubbed his face and slammed his fist into the counter. This had to stop following him. 

Get out of your fucking head.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to his bedroom, opening his blackout curtains and looking outside the manor he resided. This wasn't where he ideally wanted to live - but when his grandfather died he left all inheritance to Ben. The will stated that if his "fool of a mother decided to stay with that clown of a man, she could figure out a way to make it on her own" and Leia did.

In the years since his death, his mother had become a very highly regarded governor of Naboo and also had some pull at Naboo University, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. If you wanted to move up in the world, this was the school to accepted into. 

If you wanted to become an extremely frustrated professor - this was also the school to work in. The pay didn't matter to Kylo, he had enough money to last him several lifetimes. When you come from old money it finds ways to always replenish itself. No, he wanted to do something with a purpose and didn't want to draw attention to himself. This was the perfect position for being nameless, being nobody. He simply wanted to be a ghost in the crowd. It wasn't always easy to do with the family he was born into.

His phone started to buzz on the black sheets of his California king. Who the fuck is calling him at this hour? it's 5:00am and normally he is the only asshole awake at this time. The screen flashes "Leia Organa" impersonal, the way he likes it with the old woman. 

"What can I do for you at this hour, Leia?" Kylo groans. 

"MOTHER, Ben. The correct way to answer your phone would be starting with 'HELLO' and perhaps addressing me correctly-"

"Jesus fucking Christ, It's 5:00am, please spare me the song and dance and let me know what is so important that you're calling right now." Ben barked back.

"Okay, fine. I just want you to know I don't appreciate the attitude. Especially after I was nice enough to get the university to overlook quite a few things to allow you to teach with them - but okay, I'll cut to the chase. We wanted to have you over for dinner next week. Han is coming back from out of town and he wanted to get together as a family. I think it would be good for you...we will make your favorite meal. Well, Threepio will make your favorite meal. I'm sure you're aware that I don't cook..." Leia sighed

"Yeah, sure. I'll make room for it. I hope the old man is doing well." Kylo fiddled with the buttons on his coffee machine.

"He is doing really well, considering." Leia sighs softly 

"Anyway, it was good hearing your voice. We will see you next week. We love you, Ben."

"Yeah, I love you both. Talk to you soon." Kylo hangs up and rushes out the door to get to his office early to grade exams. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kylo pulls up to the university in his Tesla model S and gathers all his books together. This should be an easy day. He is going over global capitalism with a class that seems to always be on top of everything. He doesn't have to push his students and they seem to always be involved in each lesson. They may call him miserable but he gets results. 

As he rushes down the hallway he quickly realizes in his haste that he has just bumped into someone and that his coffee he worked so hard on this morning splattered across the hallway and his papers. The high pitched squeak coming from the other accident victim is the least of his concerns - the papers he has to grade! 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK. You have to fucking be kidding me!" he grabs at the papers on the floor and notices white converse that definitely belong to a woman - a woman with coffee stains all over her shoes...and pants...and shirts "Oh shit." 

He looks up at the owner of the beautifully coffee stained vessel and sees the face of the girl from last night, deer in headlights expression included. In fact, she has tears included this time. 

"Holy shit, Rey. I'm so sorry. I was rushing to get to class. It's no excuse, I ruined your clothes. Why are you even here right now? students aren't permitted here at this hour." he is rambling.

"Mr. Ren! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. It's my fault, I was just running to the janitors closet for some glass cleaner!" Rey rushed her words out.

"Cleaner? what?" Kylo was confused.

"The school lets me do some janitor work a few hours in the early morning to make extra money. I usually look where I'm going. I - I, my clothes are ruined. I probably should head home and change." she looked down at her white shirt which was now completely drenched and alerting his gaze to her lace bra underneath. 

Kylo noted that her cheeks turned the loveliest shade of pink. 

"Wait, just stay here for one second - please." he rushed into his office and put down his briefcase and came back out with a spare jacket. 

"I had this sitting around in my office. Let me take you back to your apartment. It's cold out and it's not that close for you to walk back to change." Kylo practically begged "Please."

"Yeah, I don't typically get into cars with strangers but I appreciate a lift back to my flat. Thank you, Mr. Ren." she bit her lip.

"Kylo, please. We have now had two awkward encounters. I think that deserves a first name basis." he smiled and noted how she smiled back with what had to be the most radiating light he had ever seen.

"Ladies first..." he escorted her out of the school and opened the passenger side door for her.


	3. Life is like a spinning dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter written while I have some downtime at the library. Enjoy! kudos and comments if you liked it.

Rey scrunched her face up when he took out $200 dollars and looked down at her thrift shop clothing wondering if he realized that was an absurd amount for the wreckage left on her. She rejected his money and thanked him for the ride back to her apartment.

Poe looked up from the counter of the pizzeria and gave Kylo Ren a look of utter death, which did not go unnoticed by her. 

"Hey, I'm really sorry about putting a damper on your day. No pun intended, fuck. If you need anything this is my phone number." Kylo proceeded to write down his number on a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"Uhm, thanks. It's really okay, Kylo. Would you like your jacket back?" she started to pull it off when he waved his hand.

"It looks better on you, it's yours." 

Rey hugged the leather jacket to her body and smiled. 

"I actually quite like it. When I came from Jakku, I didn't quite expect what the cold weather would feel like.Thank you, I'll see you around." Rey stood awkwardly not knowing what the proper gesture for departure was with the good looking professor.

She gave a small wave and opened the door to go up to her tiny studio apartment while Kylo in turn gave her a salute. 

He watched as she made her way into her apartment wearing his fathers "Millennium Falcon Bikers" jacket. 

"Goodbye, Rey"

He walked back to his car knowing that he was going to be incredibly late for his first class of the day and that it was incredibly worth it to see her eyes light up when she pulled his fathers jacket to her body, as if it was the most precious thing in the world to her. It was in that moment that he decided there was something remarkable about this tiny British woman who waltzed into his life out of the Jakku. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Rey stomped up the stairs after her shift at Kudi's Pizzatorium and threw her shoes at the side of the door. This particular shift was grueling and she barely got sleep over the last few days in hopes that she would be able to pick up the slack with extra jobs and intense studying sessions at the library. She was starting to feel overwhelmed and just wanted to escape into her laptop to watch Netflix. 

She cuddled up on the couch and went to decide on a movie for the night when she spotted the leather jacket hanging over her door with the bright yellow writing on the back and a beautiful design of a motorcycle. It was one of her passions working as a mechanic in Jakku to be able to work on motorcycles, it was a rarity to get one in. When Kylo gave her the jacket she didn't realize it had anything on the back until she got inside. Why would a seemingly uppity professor of history have a biker jacket? it struck her as odd.

Rey jumped up and put the jacket over her shoulders and sunk back into her couch to start watching her movie when she noticed an aromatic scent of fuel, leather and sandalwood. It hit her with sensory overload and immediately made her feel warm inside. 

She also noticed the pocket had something inside.

"Ah, what is this -" she reached her hand in deeper and pulled out what appeared to be gold dice "oh! this seems important." 

Rey pulled out her phone and entered in the number Kylo gave her. Hopefully he didn't mind her texting him at 12:00am on a weekday.

REY: Hey, I hope you aren't sleeping but I wanted to thank you for the jacket again. It's really warm and I'm currently using it around my apartment. I found gold dice in the pocket and thought it might be important to you? 

Kylo just got out of the shower when he heard his phone buzzing. He groaned thinking of the only few people that texted him - especially this late at night. This means Hux got wasted at the local pub again while trying to pick up students. Now he we going to have to get dressed and pick the asshole up. 

He shook some of the water out of his hair and rubbed his face with some creed aftershave before finally picking his phone up and seeing an unknown number. He clicked on the text message and immediately smiled before writing back.

KYLO: I'm happy that you're getting good use out of that old jacket and I trust that my lucky gold dice are in good hands with you. How is your night going? I'm wide awake, you didn't catch me at a bad time.

Rey felt a ping in her pocket and immediately lit up when she saw 'MESSAGE FROM PROFESSOR MCHOTTY KYLO REN' pop up on her screen. 

REY: Ah, it's in very good hands. I will see that no harm is done and that they make a safe return to your coffee dropping hands no later than tomorrow. I had a rough shift at the pizzeria but now I'm watching dolls - which is a horror movie about dolls that come to life and kill people. Judge on. 

Kylo laughed out loud when he read her text message and immediately started writing back like a teenager that just discovered the phone. 

KYLO: Great movie choice, I'm also a fan of cheesy horror movies from the 80's - might I suggest creepshow? how many jobs do you work?

Kylo noticed she seemed to always be working.

REY: I work at the pizzatorium serving up cheesy specials all week tue-sat and when I'm extra lucky the university let's me do custodial work a few times during the week. When I'm feeling frisky I guest bartend at spirits of Maz a few times during the month. It's a busy existence. 

KYLO: Jesus, Rey. I admire you for being able to juggle that many things. Are you free anytime tomorrow for a dice pass off? perhaps the local coffee shop?

He bit his lip and felt frustrated that someone so young and seemingly bright had to have that many jobs just to get by, especially when he was born into a privileged existence where he woke up and had money practically delivered to him. 

REY: I could definitely wiggle you in sometime in the morning. 

Kylo choked at her text message and immediately tried to push any dirty thoughts out of his head - failing miserably.

KYLO: 8am work for you, early bird? 

REY: Yes, sir. I will bring the dice and you can keep your coffee to yourself. 

Kylo laughed, he didn't know this girl at all but he felt immediately comfortable in her spiderweb. As if he has known her in many lifetimes. 

KYLO: Deal, I'll put a barrier over my coffee. See you tomorrow.


	4. Coffee and addictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUG ABUSE TRIGGER. 
> 
> REPEEAT.
> 
> DRUG ABUSE TRIGGER.

Kylo walked up to the local coffee shop a few minutes earlier to get a large black coffee for the day and a "Can you think of something a smart British woman would like to drink?" for Rey. The barista rolled her eyes and started to make a royal tea. Kylo picked up a few pastries and headed over to a table in the back corner. At exactly 8:00am on the dot he saw Rey open the door and give a radiant smile upon seeing him. 

Did he just die and go to the place generations of human beings considered to be heaven? 

Would a man with so many sins and such a repugnant past be able to stay in the same realm as this intoxicating young woman?

"Hey" Kylo got up from his chair and pulled a seat for her, attempting to seem casual about the situation.

"I believe these are for you, sir." she handed him his golden dice with diamonds. If only she realized it was worth about a million dollars depending on the antique market and a family heirloom that was well over a hundred years old. It didn't matter to him, he hated what it represented to his family. 

"How did the rest of your horror movie fest go?" Kylo smirked while going to take a sip of his coffee. 

"Ah, it was just about what you would expect. I had made myself really comfortable and decided to watch as many horror movies as I could until I fell asleep and woke up to what looked like a giant swamp creature on my laptop - it alarmed me in my half asleep slumber and sent me flying into my coffee table. The moral of the story is that I survived." Rey looked at the other drink he had next to his coffee.

"Oh, sorry! I had bought his for you. I wasn't sure what liked. If you want something else..." 

"Nonsense! it smells like tea to me! that is my vice." Rey chirped in and took a swig.

"Mmmmmm, royal tea. Did you assume because I'm British?" Rey gave his arm a playful swat, sending an electric jolt up his arm. 

"I wouldn't say that, no. It just seems like autumn is a great time for tea." Kylo mused, not mentioning his recent conversation with the barista.

"Shit, I have to get to class now." he grabbed his briefcase and jumped up. 

"Oh, okay...it was nice seeing you." Rey made a slightly dejected face. Kylo wondered if she actually wanted to spend time with him. He wondered if he should ask her out for another but chased the thought away. This is a student, among other things, it wouldn't be smart.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey finished curling her hair and putting on her smoky eye that accentuated her hazel eyes. She knew she was a beautiful girl and used it to her advantage most of the time. It didn't seem to do anything for Kylo Ren - unless she just wasn't his type. Perhaps he liked blondes or wasn't interested in the idea of going out with a student. It was bizarre, she got the distinct feeling that he felt the same way about her. When she would see him in passing at the University it would make her feel like a school girl with a crush.

This entire week when she would see him in the hall he would nod his head at her and continue along his journey. 

She shook the thoughts out of her head and prepared herself for her blind date tonight with someone who worked at the University - Rose said he was a bit older and seemed like a really nice guy. They decided to meetup at the bar further out on main street. Which meant she would have to take the bus in her tiny black dress. It wasn't ideal - but having a night out definitely sounded nice. Hopefully Finn and Rose would meetup with her later and give her a lift. 

When she arrived at the bar she looked around for the older guy with a plaid green shirt and spotted someone near the back who fit the description. 

She walked up to him with confidence and immediately recognized him upon further inspection. It was the librarian named Hux, she saw him often during her late night study sessions and he was completely bonkers drunk. How long had he been here before she even arrived?

"Hux? you're my blind date that Rose set me up with?" Rey looked confused.

"Well, I asked Rose to set us up because I have wanted to ask you out for awhile. Take a seat, let me get you a drink!" he pushed her toward a bar stool while stumbling over a few people.

This was not going well already.

"I had no idea that you wanted to ask me out. Why didn't you while I was at the library?" he stumbled next to her and lifted his hand to the bartender. 

"GET US A FEW TEQUILA SHOTS! THANK YOU!" Hux screamed over the crowd and tossed a hundred on the counter. 

Rey wondered where a librarian got that kind of cash. 

"Thank you?" Rey didn't often drink but felt like letting loose for once. He wasn't an unattractive man and when he was at the library he was always so welcoming and friendly to her. 

She tossed back her first shot and sucked on a lime immediately.

One shot turned into two.

Two shots turned into three. 

Three shots turned into four.

Four shots turned into - 

FINN: Hey peanut, we got caught up at work tonight and won't be able to pick you up. Do you have enough to take an uber?

Rey read the text message and immediately panicked. She barely had any money on her and definitely didn't have enough to take an uber. Hux looked over at her and winked. How was he getting home? he was just as toasted as her. Why did she get herself in this situation?

"One more, darling?" Hux cut through her thoughts. 

She stood up and realized she was on another planet drunk but perhaps another drink wouldn't hurt.

"Sure!" she yelled over the music and took back another shot. 

"You're a trooper, my dear! I think you could drink me under the table!" Hux stumbled over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the bathroom. The tab is open if you want anything else." She watched as he pushed people rudely aside to go to the men's room. 

"Could I get another tequila shot?" Rey gestured over to the bartender. 

"Are you sure, you look like you have definitely had enough. This is the last one and you're cut off." the bartender gave her the last shot and she chugged it back feeling the wonderful heat pour down her throat and fizzle all her thoughts away like passing cars. It was all background noise now and there wasn't anyone here to judge her - besides the bartender. 

Hux came stumbling back smiling like a man who just won the lottery.

"I arranged a ride for us. It will be here in a few minutes."

Rey could barely put together the words he was saying and nodded. It felt like she was nodding. He was leading her outside but she remembered to grab her biker jacket from the coat hanger before being pushed out into the unwelcoming cold.

The streetlights were unfocused and when she moved her head everything lagged. What was that feeling on the inside of her thigh?

She looked down to see Hux pushing his hand up her skirt and brushing his finger over her thong.

"I can't wait to get you home and fuck you on every surface of my house, you dirty little minx." she felt his breath on her neck and in the haze immediately realized she was in a bad situation with someone who wasn't quite what they appeared to be. 

"Stop, please..." she whimpered. 

Rey slid down the brick wall and slumped to her side where she threw up all over his shoes.

"FUCK!" Hux screamed and jumped away.

"Do you know what these cost?!" 

Rey looked up to see him walking away to a parked car in front. 

"You wouldn't believe what this stupid bitch I was trying to bring home to fuck did!" he yelled at the person out of view.

"Hux, I told you that I'm not a taxi service. I agreed to bring you home because you said you were too drunk to drive - just you. You're acting like a fucking asshole." the voice registered in her ears but she couldn't place it for a moment until...

"Rey? Rey is that you?" she felt a hand pushing her face up and looked into the concerned eyes of Kylo. 

"Hi" was all she could manage to say. 

"Fuck, Hux did you do this to her?" Kylo looked like a fuse popped.

"What the fuck did you do to her? she is barely coherent!" he pushed his friend into the brick wall and had his fist clenched. 

"She did that all to herself - I just supplied the alcohol. Now my fucking shoes are ruin-" Rey heard a loud cracking sound and put her hands over her ears to block out the fighting. 

She felt two large arms hauling her up from her position on the ground and felt herself being lifted. 

"What are you doing? please stop." she whispered. 

"I'm between taking you to a hospital to get your stomach pumped, bringing you to your apartment or taking you back to my place for an overnight detox. Dealers choice, what do you want?" he sounded angry.

"Uhm, I can't pick right now." she started to sniffle. 

"Alright, my choice." Kylo put her into the passenger seat and bucked her up. 

"This was such a dangerous situation to have put yourself in, Rey. I don't know if you know how dangerous Hux is and what could have happened to you tonight." Kylo slammed onto the gas. 

Rey looked up and saw the blurry face of the man she has been dreaming about for over a week now.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave kudos or comments! :)


End file.
